The present invention relates to a portable self regenerating power distribution tool system for on-site job locations. The easy portability of the system allows contractors, and the like, to readily position where power is needed, whether it be AC or DC. Typically construction sites employ large power generating systems which are not amenable to relocating the system at positions where needed. The prior art includes a variety of portable power generating systems but they are limited in power and time of service as they are not regenerating as found with the present invention. A number of such prior art systems are described and illustrated in the following U.S. Patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,087, to Meisner, teaches a portable power supply that includes a rechargeable battery in a casing. Power is supplied from the battery to a socket by means of a DC/AC voltage converter and a step-up transformer. When the socket is connected to an external source of power, the battery is charged by means of an additional winding in the transformer and a rectifier.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,296, to Griffin discloses a mobile emergency medical vehicle having a main transport engine and a medical equipment, supply and patient compartment or module. The compartment has an independently operated electrical generating means powered by an auxiliary engine capable of providing all of the electrical power requirements of the compartment including exterior and interior electrical lighting, vacuum generating means, power outlet means, compartment air-conditioning, heating and he like. The electrical generating means is capable of supplying both 115 volt AC and 12 volt DC power through a converter to the compartment. Switching means is provided to facilitate switching at least a portion of the 12 volt DC power requirements of the patient compartment including exterior and interior lighting and vacuum generating means to the electrical system of the main transport engine upon failure of the compartment electrical generating means or auxiliary engine for any reason. The vehicle provides greater electrical capacity and reliability for mobile medical equipment and support systems to a self-sustaining patient compartment for ease of maintenance and servicing and resulting fail-safe operation.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,513, to Des et al., covers a portable battery power source that includes a frame with a pair of upwardly angled support members, a battery supporting tray for holding a source battery, a pair of suspension members extending upwardly from the tray for connecting the tray to the pair of support members attached to a wheel-mounted frame. Panels form the frame and also a housing for protecting the source battery from the elements. The power source housing also has a cable compartment for holding a set of cables for connecting the source battery to an electrical load and space for a charging circuit used for recharging the source battery when it is not in use and a control panel at which the device's functions are controlled.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,138, to Krieger, is directed to a portable electrical energy source including a portable housing having an outer surface and defining an interior space. A direct current battery is disposed in the interior space. A direct current socket is supported on the housing and electrically coupled to the battery for supplying direct current from the battery to a device outside the housing. An inverter is provided for converting direct current into alternating current and includes an electrical lead have a male plug adapted for being electrically connected to the battery via the direct current socket and an electrical outlet for supplying alternating electrical current to a device outside the housing. The inverter is removably attached to the outer surface of the housing so that the inverter can be ported together with the battery inside the housing and selectively separated from the housing and used independently of the battery in the housing.
e.) U.S. Pat. No. 7,205,745, to Murashige et al., relates to a portable power source system comprising a battery pack for accommodating at least one secondary battery and a mounting part for mounting the battery pack. The mounting part is disposed in power using equipment, where the battery pack comprises a charge circuit having a charge terminal and a discharge circuit with a discharge terminal. The charge circuit comprises a control circuit for controlling a voltage and a current during charging, the mounting part comprises a protruding external terminal for connecting with the discharge terminal, and the battery pack comprises an inserting part for inserting the external terminal. The discharge terminal is disposed in a concealed position inside the inserting part. The battery pack is movable from an initial position to a fixing position while the external terminal has been inserted in the inserting part, and connection between the external terminal and the discharge terminal is achieved at the fixing position.
A review of such patents and other portable systems reveal the shortcomings of the respective systems. The instant invention overcomes these shortcomings in a manner that will become apparent in the description and drawings which follow. For instance, it represents an improvement on the longevity of known generators and the ability to collect renewable energy.